warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Braton Prime
The Braton Prime is an ancient Orokin assault rifle that serves as an upgrade of the Braton. It features higher base damage and magazine capacity compared to the standard Braton, at the cost of lower ammo reserves. The Braton Prime sports a higher ratio of damage than the basic Braton, though its damage is comparatively lower. Overall, the Braton Prime is a formidable weapon, and is considered to be a reasonable upgrade from the basic Braton. This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **Good damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High accuracy and low recoil. *High status chance. *Large magazine size. *High rate of fire. Disadvantages: *Sub-optimal ammo efficiency, coupled with a low maximum ammo pool of 375. *Very low damage – less effective against shields. *Below-average reload time. Comparisons: *Compared to the MK1-Braton: **Higher base damage (35.0 vs. 18.0). ***Lower damage (1.75 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (12.25 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (21.0 vs. 9.0). **Faster rate of fire (9.58 rounds/s vs. 7.5 rounds/s). **Larger magazine size (75 rounds vs. 60 rounds). **Slightly higher critical chance (10.0% vs. 8.0%). **Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 5.0%). **Longer reload time (2.15s vs. 2.0s). **Lower accuracy (28.6 vs 40.0). **Lower Max ammo capacity (375 vs. 540). *Compared to the Braton: **Higher base damage (35.0 vs. 20.0). ***Lower damage (1.75 vs. 6.6). ***Higher damage (12.25 vs. 6.6). ***Higher damage (21.0 vs. 6.8). **Faster rate of fire (9.58 rounds/s vs. 8.75 rounds/s). **Larger magazine size (75 rounds vs. 45 rounds). **Longer reload time (2.15s vs. 2.0s). **Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower Max ammo capacity (375 vs. 540). *Compared to the Braton Vandal: ** Lower damage (1.75 vs. 12.25). ** Higher damage (12.25 vs. 1.75). **Faster rate of fire (9.58 rounds/s vs. 7.5 rounds/s). **Larger magazine size (75 rounds vs. 50 rounds). ** Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 10.0%). **Longer reload time (2.15s vs. 1.75s). **Lower accuracy (28.6 vs. 33.3). **No inherent polarities (compared to the Braton Vandal's polarity). **Higher Max ammo capacity (375 vs. 350). Tips *The Braton Prime has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Braton Prime an ideal candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *When used extensively or playing solo, the Braton Prime's ammunition can run out quickly. Consider switching to your secondary, utilizing melee combat, using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod, or bring a Carrier equipped with Ammo Case. *When fighting at long range, consider firing the Braton Prime in short bursts, or charge the enemy to gain ground. The ammo saved from avoiding long range fighting can compensate for damage sustained in melee/short ranged combat. Media Braton Prime 1.png 2013-07-30_00002.jpg Warframe Braton Prime Gameplay HD Warframe Braton Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Braton Prime, The Boy Next Door A maximized Braton Prime Warframe My Braton Prime 5x Forma Guide (U15.15) Lets Max (Warframe) E7 - Braton Prime after 15.5.7 Buff! Warframe Braton Prime Buff Update 15.5.7 Top 3 Braton Prime Builds ( Bonus Clip!) (Darthmufin) Patch History }} See Also *MK1-Braton, the starting version of the Braton. *Braton, original counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, exclusive Lotus counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin weapon or Warframe enhancement. de:Braton Prime fr:Braton Prime Category:Update 9 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle